fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Therianthropes
= Therianthropes = "Therianthope" is a catchall term for any of a number of species of humanoids with the ability to shapeshift into animal or part-animal forms. It is unclear from where Therianthropes originated; all evidence is that each race capable of becoming them has had their own unique origin story for them at some point or another. What is known is that Therianthropy seems to have originated as an evolutionary response to an unknown pathogen; this original pathogen is still dormant within the Therianthrope genetic structure. Therianthropy only occurs within specific races: Humans, some Demihuman races, Elves, and Orcs. All other races appear to be immune to the pathogen that causes Therianthropy, though others could be vulnerable. Appearance In their normal form, Therianthropes easily pass for normal humans, elves, or orcs, though they may maintain one or two traits from their alternate forms in their humanoid form. It is only in their alternate forms that they appear otherwise. In their hybrid form, Therianthropes grow in size and gain numerous animal traits corresponding to what species they are - adopting muzzles, tails, and so on of their animal component, as well as a significant expansion in strength, size, and durability. So far, wolf, fox, bear, boar, rat, and tiger Therianthropes have all been seen. The hybrid form is often quite physically imposing, with increased muscle mass and an imposing presence all their own. Unique Variation An unusual subspecies of Therianthrope exists: Originating from Kaeleron, it is quite different from the other species of Therianthrope, carrying many of the same traits but also lacking the ability to infect others. This Kaeleron subspecies of Werewolf also tends to have very strong magical capabilities by default, directly related to a specific element type. According to research done by the Ultra Crew Institute, the Kaeleron subspecies is a more "evolved" form of the original human species of Lycanthrope. Their research seems to suggest that given time, the species seen on Fontraile will gradually become more like the Kaeleron species, though research is still ongoing. Noteworthy Attributes Therianthropes are tougher than the original species they hail from, and heal from injuries with surprising speed. While not capable of regenerating lost limbs, the combination of high damage resistance and a naturally fast recovery rate means Therianthropes are often extremely hard to bring down without either causing massive trauma or utilizing their inherent weaknesses. Therianthropes often have many of their animal form's advantages too, including improved senses, built in weaponry (claws and fangs), and the ability to sniff out enemies. Their phenomenal healing rate is fed by an impressive metabolism that requires that they ingest an inordinate amount of protein, with meat being the favorite source. For all the strength they have, however, Therianthropes have several vulnerabilities. They seem to have a natural allergy to silver, the material aggravating any wounds they suffer from it. They are vulnerable to specific herbs (werewolves to wolfsbane, weretigers to belladonna, etc) that likewise can cause them severe reactions. The Kaeleron subspecies is immune to Silver, but seems to react similarly poorly to gold. It maintains the reaction to Wolfsbane, however. Infection What is best-known about Therianthropes is that they come in two forms: Born and infected. Born Therianthropes are natural shape-changers, turning back and forth from beast form without too much trouble. It is the second kind, however, which is more alarming. Infected Therianthropes happen when an appropriate humanoid species is injured by another Therianthrope's bite. If the body fails to throw the infection, and if further treatment to stop it is not forthcoming, over time the pathogen causes extensive changes to the subject's body and turns them into a Therianthrope over the course of 2 weeks. Infected Theriathropes are often dangerously unstable; the pain and awkwardness, not to mention the sheer hunger the change afflicts them with can cause madness or hallucinations. While it *is* possible for an infected therianthrope to eventually gain better control over their forms, it is often a long process and extremely dangerous for those who are unaware of what's involved. Releasing infected Therianthropes into human-held territory was a favorite tactic of Destiny's Call, who employed many Therianthropes. Culture Coming soon....